


Family Christmas

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Weasley Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is nervous for Christmas with their families. After the meeting with his parents, can the Weasley's show him a family Christmas?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this last night and the other half when I woke up. It's probably not my best but I couldn't get over this idea.

When they met for the first time after the war, Harry and Draco were awkward. They were put in the same dorm for their eighth year. So few of them came back that they were forced to spend time together. After a while, the awkwardness melted and all that was left was comfort. That slowly transformed into friendship, which became much more. By the time they graduated, they were inseparable.

Neither of their families took kindly to the idea, except for Hermione and Ginny. But now it was Christmas and they had to leave the comfort of their shared London apartment to visit their family. Together. As a couple. It was going to be a stressful day.

"Are you sure we have to visit the manor? My father is going to be unbearable. He finally gets out of Azkaban and he still won't change his ways." Draco asked Harry, tying his boyfriend's tie a little more forcefully than was needed.

"Yes. Your mother is going crazy being trapped in there all day with him. Plus, Andi and Teddy will be there too. I know you miss Teddy since they've been away."

"I know. I am just dreading being told again how available my father's friend's daughters are." Draco sighed, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be fine at the manor. It's the burrow that I'm worried about, especially since George just got out of rehab." Harry answered, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"This is going to be a nightmare."

Harry couldn't argue.

They arrived too early. It was just them and his father. His mother was helping Andi bring all the gifts from her house to the manor. They were sitting stiffly in the sitting room, ignoring their tea in favor of staring at the wall and making no eye contact.

"So, Draco, Astoria finally dumped that awful girl."

"Astoria is a lesbian and not my type." Draco stopped him before he could suggest any more.

"Well, what about that lovely sister of the Zabini kid you're friends with. She seems acceptable."

"Gwendolyn is fourteen." Draco sighed, covering his eyes as a headache set it. He felt Harry rub his back in comfort and smiled at him.

"There's always Pansy. You were always so close."

"She's dating Ginny Weasley and I'm gay, father. No matter how many girls you try to convince me to date, I'm not going to. I have a lovely boyfriend and I am happy. Is that alright with you that I'm happy for once since that snake faced demon forced me to my knees?" Draco snapped. He huffed and left the room, swiftly locking himself in the nearby bathroom.

Harry and Lucius sat quietly until the others arrived and Harry coaxed Draco out with his little cousin.

"There's my Teddy. I missed you." Draco grinned as he lifted the two-year-old onto his hip.

"Dwaco!" He shouted happily. Draco ignored the glares from his father and the confused looks Andi and Narcissa sent his way at Lucius's attitude.

"He tried to set Draco up again," Harry explained briefly. "Draco kind of went off."

"Of course he did! It's the one thing I asked him not to do and he went and did it. I swear if that man does not come to his senses soon..." Narcissa trailed off threateningly.

Draco spent the next half hour playing with Teddy. He responded politely to his mother and aunt but completely ignored his father. Harry joined him for the most part, though he kept up more of a conversation with the women than Draco.

"Breakfast!" A cheery house-elf announced, popping away quickly.

They filed into the dining room. Unfortunately, Draco ended up directly across from his father. The entire morning was filled with silence from everyone but Teddy, who babbled unknowingly.

They left soon after, exchanging goodbyes. They had a hard time pulling away from Teddy, who they hadn't been able to see for two weeks before then. Draco said nothing to his father who sighed dejectedly. 

They were the last ones to arrive at the Weasley house. Hermione was setting the table, where everyone was already seated, when Molly let them in. She hugged Harry tight and directed him to the open seat next to Ginny. The only other open chair was next to George, which Draco was forced to take.

"So, Draco, how's your Wolfsbane project going?" Hermione asked when the silence became unbearable.

"It's going well. We've been approved for testing." Draco answered, finally getting to talk about the work he had been doing.

"What do you test on?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Volunteers. After being evaluated by three potions masters, myself included, we are granted a testing area in the Department of Mysteries. Any young werewolf that is willing to volunteer will be dosed and carefully watched until morning." Draco explained, trying to ignore the accusation. 

"What is it supposed to do differently than Wolfsbane?" Bill asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, it tastes a lot better and it stops the pain associated with turning. We can't stop the transformation as it is detrimental to the body but we can stop the pain while still keeping them sane." Draco shifted uncomfortably as the Weasleys stared at him.

"What inspired you to make something like that?" Hermione asked as Molly brought the last of the food out.

"Teddy Lupin." Draco answered shortly. He didn't like when people asked him that because he had to describe the way they had discovered that Teddy had developed enough of a wolf gene to turn with the moon. It had been horrifying and since then, Draco had been working tirelessly to make the transformation less horrible. That included becoming an animagus so he could be with him.

Luckily, the questions stopped there. Everyone started eating, stuffing their mouths so full they could ask anymore questions. Unfortunately, Molly noticed he wasn't eating much.

"Aren't you going to eat, dear?" She asked, making Ron pass him the bowl of sliced turkey.

"Actually, I've been feeling rather sick lately. We also had breakfast with my parents not long ago, though your food is definitely better." Draco smiled at her and was surprised to receive a smile back. The way to a Weasley's heart was always food.

Dinner was over rather quickly, especially with the Weasley family. They moved on to gifts. Sitting around the crowded living room, people gathered the gifts they had brought to be passed out. Draco had insisted that he get everyone gifts on his own.

"Who would like to start?" Molly asked. Draco quickly volunteered, much to their surprise. He passed out the gifts quickly before settling into Harry's side.

"Where's mine?" Harry asked him.

"You get yours last." Draco answered, kissing his cheek.

Molly started. She unwrapped a sweater. Draco had made her a Weasley sweater.

"Harry told me that you always make everyone a sweater for Christmas so I thought you might like someone to make on for you." He explained.

"I love it. This is beautiful, Draco." The woman grinned.

Hermione and George were next. They had been a couple since the first month after the war and Hermione had been helping him cope without Fred.

They opened a box of paperwork.

"What is this, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"It's an investment in the shop." George breathed, shocked.

"I heard about how hard it's been. I lost someone close to me too and I know it feels like there's no one else you can turn to. So I wanted to show you, literally, that I am invested in your recovery and future." Draco tried his best to explain, trying not to cry when he thought about Severus.

"Me next!" Ginny broke into the moment. Ginny pulled away the paper to reveal the newest broom.

"This is amazing Draco but I don't know when I'll use this." Ginny said sadly.

"I do. I arranged a meeting for you with the Holyhead Harpies. You're too good to let that go to waste, Ginny." Harry spoke up. He and Draco had collaborated on this one.

Everyone continued opening surprising gifts from Draco. It was almost like he knew them better than their own family. But Draco wasn't finished. He had Harry's gift still.

Harry got a piece of paper.

"You remember when I went to the doctor for that flu." Harry nodded, confused. "Read it."

Harry's eyes scanned the paper until he came across the doctor's notes.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked, head shooting up to look at Draco.

Draco nodded tearfully and was pulled into a tight hug by his boyfriend. The rest of the Weasleys were shouting, seemingly overjoyed.

Draco finally felt like he was part of a family.

"That's gonna be a tough act to follow." Ginny said when everyone was sat down again. Everyone laughed.

Draco was able to forget the horribly awkward morning with his father because he did have people who cared. They wanted him to be happy. Draco was a Weasley and proud.


End file.
